That's amore
by sweet-sarabelle
Summary: Edward is the most popular guy and player of the school and also quarterback of the football team,Bella is the new italian girl that everybody talks about.Will he be able to stay away from her while learning italian?They will say "that's amore".
1. prologue

New life,new home, new friends,new town,new country,new continent but above of all new school. Why my mum thought it was best for me to finally get to know more my father I don't know ? whay Did she think that the best thing for me was to fly acroos the world to live with a person I only see on summers? I remember that day like it was now, I was eating my cereals in my house in Modena , an italian town in the north of the country , when my mom, that rarely speak english to me , start talking " Dear, I have something to tell you and it's very important to me that you fully understand that is for your best" she had a very strange expression and it was worring me " Mamma cosa c' che non va?" I asked what the matter was and she ansewered me in english " the matter is that is time for you to go and live with your father to get to know each other better. I was very selfish to me to keep you so far from him to keep him far from your life." My mother Rene and my father Charlie , both from a little town named Forks near washington,got married at the young age of 18 because my mom was pregnant with me but when I was 3 they divorced and she met a man ,Phil a very rich CEO of a very big computers company and they immediately got married . At the age of 4 Phil got transferred to Modena and my mom took me with them, since then I met my dadin Forks for 3 months in the summer until I was 8 and then I didn' t want to travel a lot so we decided that he would come to Italy for a English isn't perfect and such but I use it when I want to appear angry " Mother that's a lie and you know it! tell me.." not looking at me she said " Phil got a new company in Tokyo and I'm going with him but you can't come with us because you have school and I can't sacrifice again your life". The next week, after told goodbye to all of my friends I found my self on a plane directed to my new life.  
So now here I am eating breakfast with my dad ,wearing my stupid uniform waiting for my first day of the last year of high school, where I know my friends won't be there and the news of the italian daughter of the most known detective of Seattle Police Department will spread around in less than a second.  
"Bella I know that you are nervous but don't worry you will make new friends in no time and you'll be fine" Charlie said trying to reassure me, it wasn't working but I'll never say this to him, instead I put my best fake smile and said "Non ti preoccupare Papa' , sono solo un po ansiosa" I told him not to worry because I was just ansious, Charlie lerned italian when I first met him after the move and I talked for like an hour in perfect italian, I was just 5 but I've picked up the language pretty fast. When I moved in last week He told me that I could speak it at home and with mom and Phil but not at school . He looked at me with a very wary face before starting to talk again "Bella , Mrs. Cope said to me that if you ever need a tutor to help you with the language to come to her and just don't let your pride take you." .  
With a sigh I stood up ready to leave,but then I groaned, I forgot that Charlie will have to drive me school and pick me up every day untill I will be 18 and legal to take my drive licence, and yes because my life wasn't already bad I'm still an Italian citizen and I can't drive like the others teenagers here form the age of 16.  
We arrived at Forks high school with half an hour to spare, Charlie wanted to come with me to hel me enrol at school but I told that I was able to that myself so he wished me good luck and kissed me on the cheeks before closing the door of his black new mercedes and turning around to take a look at was where in front of me.  
The school building was like the White House ,there were trees and green everywhere, there in the parking lot seemd to be more expensive caars than in "fast and furios" movie, I took a deep breath and started moving towards the big entrance to my new life. I didn't notice the stares untill I was in the hallway,every person was gaping,whispering, and loking at me I wanted to scream " come on guys haven't you ever seen a new persson in the last ten years?" but the only thing I di was blush a very deep shade of red and without looking from the flor made my way to Mrs Cope office that my dad showed me yestarday. Knocking on the door I waited for the answer and then I was greeted by a mid-aged woman with a very big smile " Oh! You are Isabella are you?" she was kind of scary with that psiko voice" uhm yes?" it came out like a question and then I was pulled in a thigh hugh "I'm so happy to have you here in my school ! I hope you will join our italian class on wednasday afternoon to help our students! Oh I'm making you wait here take this paper and out there will be Angela Weber an italo-american student who will show you around. please let me know if you need something,anything!" she talked so fast that I don't think she even breathe. I thanked her and closed the door behind me, like she said there was a brown haired girl standing and looking at me " Hi I'm Angela and I will help you to get trhought this big school" she said nicely offering her hand, I shake it and answered in italian " Io mi chiamo Isabella ma perfavore chiamami Bella. E' un piacere conoscerti!" she looked at me shoked and said " I don't speak Italian very well but I understand it, Mrs Cope hasen't told me you wasn't able to speak english though" she looked puzzled, I start giggeling and said " I'm sorry she sai you were italian so I wanted to be nice, I can speak english and don't worry I won't speak italian again " a smile appeared on her face and then she started showing me around with her arm around mine. I noticed that everybody was still looking at me so I put my head down and blushed,I didn't like attention, Angela stopped and put a hand on my other arm " bella you are the news of the moment don't worry they will changed subject in no time, now come on we are late for Math" and my day went on like this, untill lunch time arrived and that was when I saw him. 


	2. 1 chapter

My first three classes were Lit,Math and Spanish and thank God they went smoothly, I met Ben, Angela's boyfriend and Alice Cullen, she was this little things pixie like with dark shoulder lenght hair and blue eyes,she was hyper and verry funny and definitely not shy, the opposite of me. we immediately got along and she told me everything about this school from teachers to parties and warned me from the school black sheep and his crew.

_The Crew_,as they like to be called , is a very "it" group of boys and girls that are seen like royalty in this school, there are 3 girls all very beautiful and full of themself Lauren,Jessica and Tanya, they are every guy wet dream as Alice says, then there are Tyler,Mike,Eric,Jacob and Edward everyone in the football team. I've met all the guys but Edward,Alice told me that he is the quarterback of the team and he is the most famous guy here in town and that he is also the major player. I told her not to worry because I don't want anything to do with him or any other guy, I don't want to get too attached to someone and get my heart broken again.I never told my mum my secret just my best friend in Italy know's the whole story and I know that she will be the only person to know.

Anyway while we were making our way to the cafeteria Alice introduce me to her cousin Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale,when I saw them I tought I was looking at a magazine,he is very big and when I say big I mean wrestler big, brown curly short hair and blue eyes,at first I was a little bit intimidated but then he was like a big teddy bear and it was cool. Rosalie this beautiful tall blod girl with green eyes and breathtaking body she was like a supermodel and compared to me I felt very small. We got along right then and we sat down at the same table, I didn't like anything from the cafeteria so I choosed a slice of pizza margherita and a Coke.

we were talking and laughing and the guys were asking me about my life when Emmett's booming voice caught my attention "sooo Belly how is that you don't have the italian accent?" Everybody at the table fell silent and they were looking at me , Rose smacked the back of his head shaking her i disapproval, I looked at him with the biggest smile and said " Because not every italian has that stupid goodfather's accent" everybody started laughing they asses of and after a second he joined them. We were still laughing at Emmett's comment when the whole cafeteria went silent the look on my table's mate was wary and annoyed , I turned around to see the cause and what my eyes saw took my breath away,there walking across the room was God in person, he had bronze hair that stick out in every direction like he was jus rolled out of bed, strong jaw line,perfect body not too build like Emmett's but you can see that he worked out and those deep emerald green eyes that held a satisfactory expression as in saying "I don't give a fuck of the world".

I coulden't speak,I've never seen anybody so beautiful in all my life, well not quite so beautiful anyway,at the moment he approached our table his eyes fell on mine and I coulden't make myself look away so I just stared back. He stood next to me and with a magic velvet voice said " well sister dearest isn't it rude to not your only brother to this beautiful lady?" I didn't who with he was talking to so I looked around the table with a frown in search of an explanation , Alice gave me an apologetic smile and turned to the misterious boy " brother" she sneered " this is Isabella Swan as in Detective Swan's daughter, she just arrived from Italy" then turned to me " Bella this is my brother Edward Cullen but I think you herad a lot about him just yet" I lokked at her with my mouth open she was his sister? she warned me from his brother? and most important she has a fucking greek God as a brother?.

His smooth voice broke my thinking " _Ciao bellissima un piacere conoscerti_" he took my hand and kissed the back of it, even if he was very fluent with his italian his use of it was unnecessary and very rude, what he was thinking? that I wasn't able to understant his language? that I wasn't smart enough? I looked at him and there it was a cooky smile one of the most thing that made me remember of Him, I shooket my head and gave him a nod and returned to my didn't said anything and turnd around a sat with his crew.

" Bella I'm so sorry that I didn't told you but I didn't want to give you a wrong idea of me" she said in a frantic voice I took her hands and said " don't worry I understand, I can see that you don't are anything similar" then she smiled and started blubbering " yeah I know right? I mean he talked to you like you was one of his blond bimbo skank,I mean if you go here at school and follow all of the classes you can definitely speak english.I swear my mother dropped him on the head as a baby,I can't believe we are really related" the rest of our lunch went pretty uneventfull but some times I did notice a certain bronze haired boy looking at me. The bell rang and after saying goodbyes to everyone I made my way to Biology.

**

* * *

**

**this was my very first chapter like it,hate it? tell me :-p I'm sorry for leaving you in this moment but I girl gotta do something..:-p and now my apologies I forgot to translate from italian to english....never happening again I SWEAR**

_ciao bellissima è un piacere conoscerti: _**Hi beautiful is nice to meet you**


End file.
